In vehicle transmission apparatuses, creep torque is typically generated by a torque converter. In transmission apparatuses for hybrid vehicles that are started by an electric motor, the creep torque is generated by the electric motor.
In the case where the vehicle is in such a condition that the creep torque cannot be generated by the torque converter or the electric motor, such as in the case of low battery charge or the case where the electric motor is rotated by an engine to generate electric power in, e.g., a single-motor parallel hybrid vehicle transmission apparatus, the vehicle is started by the engine, and at this time, the creep torque is obtained by slip controlling a B-2 brake as a friction engagement element to be engaged at the first speed.
Control devices of automatic transmissions are conventionally proposed which performs starting control by engaging a lockup clutch to slip control a C-1 clutch to be engaged at the first speed. When a foot brake is switched from ON to OFF, this control device determines that the driver has an intention to start the vehicle, and executes fast fill control of an oil pressure command value for the C-1 clutch. The control device then slip controls the C-1 clutch to generate the creep torque, thereby starting the vehicle. If an accelerator pedal is stepped on to a small operation amount by the driver and a throttle opening is increased, the control device computes torque capacity of the C-1 clutch and increases an engagement pressure of the C-1 clutch so as to achieve the computed torque capacity.